Symbiote Imperium (Earth-616)
| PlaceOfFormation = Klyntar (Planet) | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = David Michelinie; Dave Hoover | First = Amazing Spider-Man Super Special Vol 1 1 | Last = | HistoryText = The symbiotes of Planet Klyntar desired to spread and maintain peace throughout the Cosmos by seeking out worthy hosts from various species in order to create an organization of noble warriors, the Agents of the Cosmos. However, many of the symbiotes — including the one who would later become Venom — were bonded to unworthy hosts, corrupting them with bloodlust, rage, and ravenous predatory hunger. These corrupted symbiotes were cut off from the Klyntar Hive-Mind, but formed into a loosely-organized spacefaring empire and began infecting and conquering planets, spreading misinformation about their benevolent rivals. The arms dealer Haze Mancer was an unwitting ally of the Imperium, abducting uncorrupted symbiotes from Klyntar, weaponizing them with chemicals that corrupted them by amplifying their aggression and bloodlust, and selling them to space-pirates and warlords. While some corrupted symbiotes took to corrupting their hosts with bloodlust, rage, and ravenous hunger; the vast majority came to see their hosts as nothing more than chattel and developed the practise of seizing control of their bodies, parasitically draining their vitality, phenethylamine, and adrenaline until they expired, and devouring their flesh before seeking out new hosts to repeat the process. As a result, the corrupted symbiotes caused their species as a whole to become feared as one of the galaxy's apex predators, their hosts treated with fear and mistrust. One of the worlds conquered by the Symbiote Imperium was devoured by Galactus, instilling an instinctual fear of the cosmic entity and his herald, the Silver Surfer, within them. At one point the Symbiote Imperium attempted to conquer the Microverse in order to assimilate the Enigma Force. The symbiotes' touch proved caustic to the minuscule dimension and its inhabitants, but they were repelled by the Enigma Force's avatar. The symbiote that would become known as "Venom" was once a member of the Imperium, having been a member of the Agents of the Cosmos before being corrupted by its original host, but was deemed aberrant for its lingering desire to protect its host. It was imprisoned to prevent it from contaminating the Imperium with likeminded spawn; but was later freed by Spider-Man, who brought it to Earth. Despite the Venom symbiote's increasing corruption and malevolence, neither it nor its nihilistic spawn made any deliberate attempt to contact or rejoin the Symbiote Imperium. The Symbiote Imperium once attempted to conquer Earth before being routed by Spider-Man, his clone the Scarlet Spider, Venom, and Carnage. They later attempted to lay claim to the unborn child of Deathbird in order to use his power to facilitate their conquest of the galaxy, but were repelled by members of the X-Men and Spider-Man. | Equipment = | Transportation = The Symbiote Imperium possesses an array of technology obtained from conquered species, which they can use to construct warp gates to facilitate interstellar travel. | Weapons = While some symbiotes utilized technological weaponry appropriated from conquered species, most relied upon their fangs, claws, pseudopods, and whatever natural weaponry their hosts possess. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}